Type-25 Carbine
The Type-25 Carbinehttp://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=9607, more commonly known as the Spiker or the Spike Rifle, is a Covenant Brute firearm. It is informally known as the "Hatchet Gun" as well. Introduction The Spiker was first seen in 2537, but only in the wake of the initial stages of the Covenant Civil War has it seen widespread usage amongst the Covenant. It is a weapon preferred by Brutes. Holding 40 spikes per magazine, this vicious and dangerous rifle is favored by Brutes and in fact, is based on their native pre-Covenant technology. Old as its technology is, the rapid firing razor-sharp projectile can tear through armor and flesh with ease.halo3.com The Spiker is a dual-wieldable weapon resembling a cut-down shotgun with two bayonets. Though its slightly more powerful than an SMG, it has a slightly slower rate of fire. Unlike the SMG, however, there is little recoil due to the sheer weight of the gun. This negates the action of having to adjust one's aim as one has to do with the SMG. The Spiker also has a larger spread fire than the SMG. It makes its debut in Halo 3KPaul, Halo 3 Humpday - 11/16/2006 4:52 PM PST, "The advantage to this route is that it leads you over a couple more spike grenades, a Carbine, a pair of Spike Rifles and it’s much quicker." Accessed in Nov, 2006Luke Smith,Halo 3 We discuss the five best things about Halo 3 -- 11/24/2006, "Now, in addition to the Spike Rifles, Spike Grenades and Sniper Rifle on the map, Bungie has added a Spartan Laser to the base-team configuration." Accessed in Nov, 2006 Ammunition The Spiker fires two-foot superheated orange metal spikes resembling needler projectiles.Deja-Vu - EGM Magazine. However, upon impact, its wounds are "horrifying". The spikes fired by this weapon are armor-piercing and will penetrate energy shields. The spikes will not crumple when shot at close surfaces at an angle. If you shoot head on, they will crumple, but if you angle that shot and you can deflect, with predictable accuracy, deadly, shredding rounds that basically lose none of their efficiency. Its ammunition spikes have also been noted to be of the same material as the also Brute-issue Spike Grenade. When a Spiker fires a projectile, it leaves a peculiar vapor like "burnt hair". The Brute Spiker has a very fast reload time in Halo 3, on par with or faster than the SMG. Even in dual wield configuration the Spiker has a fast reload. Bayonet Its bayonet is made of tungsten alloy, and can be used at close range to dismember enemy soldiers. It is extremely hard and durable, even able to slice through a shotgun. Capabilities The Spiker is much the Covenant counterpart of the UNSC SMG, having very similar range and penetration capabilities. There similarities to the SMG are mainly apparent in close range combat situations, reportedly doing 'terrible things to human flesh'. Also having two large bayonets mounted under the barrel of the weapon increases its close quarters functionability. As with the SMG to pulse the trigger for increased accuracy. When using the weapon for medium range combat, its similarities to the SMG are limited. When in full automatic, the spikes will gain a very large spread, even more than that of the SMG. Another difference from the SMG is that there is very little recoil, virtually eliminating the problem of upward crawl during dual wielding, and the need to constantly adjust aim to stay on target. Another important feature to note is that when the spikes strike a surface at an angle, they will not crumple, but will deflect off the surface with predictable results, and lose none of their power. This is useful for striking at foes behind cover. Dual Wielding The main weapon that the spiker is dualwielded with is other spikers, but much better combos have emerged. The spiker and plasma rifle can be devastating together, the effective equivalent of the SMG/Plasma Rifle combo from Halo 2. The spiker takes the place of the SMG, and often works even better than the previous combo. Another combo is the Spiker/SMG combo, which, though not as good as the plasma rifle combo, is still mindly effective at close qaurters. However, the much differnent ammo capacities and rates of fire play hell with organized reloading. Yet another combo is the spiker/plasma pistol combo. This combo is effective mostly for single enemy suprise attacks. However, it is inferior to most weapons and combos, which makes it not to be desired. References Category:Brute Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons